The perfect time
by Lisa Virginia
Summary: I officially suck at summaries but this is a what-if-Logan-and-Rory got back together sooner story. Just read and review please. I know that everyone thinks my story is too nice, just wait...
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1 Rory, Logan, and Ciara...

A/N- This is my first fan fic and I figured I'd give you some slight background on what is going on…

Rory's hand was entangled in Logan's. After all of the mishap at graduation and the birth of their daughter Lorelei Ciara Huntzenburger, the two had become inseparable. They had been dating since the day Ciara was born and Rory held her; Logan knew how much he loved them. Ciara had been born on November 2, 2005 in Stars Hallow where Rory rented a small apartment from Taylor. Logan had saw Rory with her pregnant belly on his way through and stayed to talk to her. After she finally listened, Rory understood what happened and allowed him back into her life as a friend. Then as time progressed on Ciara's second birthday Rory and Logan became husband and wife!

Rory was walking down the sidewalk in Stars Hallow with two-year-old Ciara in her arms. She was as sweet as a baby could be and she loved her mommy and daddy more than anything. It was almost Ciara's third birthday and she was very happy about it. It was October 19, 2008 and Rory and Ciara were going to tell daddy/ Logan the news from Rory and Ciara's doctor's appointments. Rory didn't know how to tell Logan what she had learned, because they were set to move to San Francisco in just two weeks. So Rory was worried he would not be happy. Ciara began to squirm as they came upon the two-bedroom house they had been renting. "Daddy! Daddy!" Ciara yelled as the front door opened. "My little angel! What did Doc say?" "He say I was all healthy!" Ciara chirped as she squirmed out of her daddy's arms and towards her bedroom.

"And my beautiful wife, what did the doctor say about you?"

"Well, you might want to sit down..."

"Just tell me, whatever it is; it is okay," Logan said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck lovingly.

"Well, Logan, I'm...I...I'm pregnant."

Logan froze with his lips on Rory's neck. Pregnant? They were just about to move...

"P...P...Pregnant?"

"Yes, I told you you should have sat down."

"Well, uh, I am happy; I really am. Just shocked," Logan said plopping on the couch.

"I'm already three and a half months, and in just three to five weeks we'll know the sex..."

"Uh, okay. Well, what about moving?"

"Logan! I'm pregnant and you're worried about moving?"

"Ace, listen, I am just wanting to know if we are still going to move. If you would rather wait until after our baby is born, just say so."

"No, I think that we still need to move, but I have to find a doctor in San Francisco..."

"Well, Ace get on it cause we got two weeks until the lease expires on this place."

"I know, do you even want this baby? I mean we weren't planning on it."

"Ace," Logan said walking to her, kneeling in front of her, and taking her hands in his, "I want this baby as much as you do. Just because we weren't planning on it does not mean I don't want it. I am so happy that I am going to have another child with you, but there is one little thing..."

"Tell me, I won't be mad."

"Well, once you get your belly, how are we supposed to do the dirty?"

Rory shout him an unapproving glance.

"Well, I am just wondering, cause I don't know if I can go 6 and 1/2 months without any action babe."

"Well we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there!" Rory said standing in his arms for a long passionate kiss.

PREVIEW: How will the soon to be San Francisco Times Journalist and very successful Real Estate man do with an extra baby? Will it be one?


	2. The Big Move

CH. 2 The Big Move

A/N: Please if you read my story, review it!

Lorelei was standing in the doorway of her home waving as Rory and Logan's vehicle went out of site. Tears poured from her cheeks and Luke and Will stood beside her watching Rory, Ciara, and Logan leave. "Cheer up Lorelei! We'll see them all of the time! Exspecially with Rory expecting agian," Luke comforted rubbing her arm. "B...But, she's my daughter and she's leaving me. She is taking my grandbaby and my other grandbaby with her!" "Lorelei, It'll be okay, I promise."

Rory was driving as Logan slept soundly. He never snored. In all her years she had never heard him snore. She had an appointment first thing tomorrow morning with her new doctor. She would have her ultra sound and make sure everything was okay with her baby. She had a slight bump, and she continued to rest her hand on her stomach. It started drizzling and as it did Logan began to awake. He rubbed his perfect brown eyes and he leaned over and kissed Rory.

"Ace, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Logan, I really do."

"So, are you excited about the little one?"

"You know that I am, do you want to feel something?"

"Yeah sure what?"

"Give me your hand, and I'll show you."

So with that Logan placed his hand in Rory's free hand and she placed it on her belly so that he could feel the bump that was forming.

"Wow," Logan breathed quietly.

"I know, I can't wait."

"Me either, I think that we should find out the sex."

"Well, I agree, but what about a name?"

"Even though we have a few months I do have some I like."

"Me too, you go first though."

"Nah, you go ahead."

"Okay, I think if it is another little girl I would like to name her Emily. After my grandma."

"Well, considering that we have a little girl named after your family, I thought if it was a little girl we could name her Elizabeth after my mother."

"How about Elizabeth Rory?"

"I like it, I really do, but what would her nickname be?"

"How about Elle? I mean it fits with the name and the long string of nicknames we have."

"I like it, very Legally Blond!" Logan joked as he smiled at his wife longingly.

"Okay boy names, you go first."

"Alec, Ashton, Kenton?"

"Uh, well I was thinking something like Luke Richard."

"I like the Luke part, but I think if we use Luke we should use Michum after my dad."

"Okay, Luke Michum, but what about a nickname?"

"I don't know, that is a hard one."

"Well we could call him Mich."

"Mich...hm...I really like it. It fits so well. Lorelei Ciara and Luke Michum or Lorelei Ciara and Elizabeth Rory. Ciara and Mich, or Ciara and Elle. I love them!"

"As do I," said Rory as she pulled up to a McDonalds to stop and eat.


	3. A Sweet First Night

A/N: Please Review! I saw Michum used somewhere on another story and I just guessed on the mother's name!

Rory was still unpacking when her cell phone had went off. Logan had run to get some chinease food for supper while Rory tried to get the air mattress to blow up. Ciara's big-girl bed was put together several hours ago by Logan and then Rory put toys in her bedroom so she would play. When Rory answered the cell phone she heard her mother on the other end, but it was staticy and a bad signal. So Rory exited the phone call and continued to tamper with the blow up mattress until it finally began to inflate. In Rory and Logan's bedroom sat a unconstructed bed, a dresser, a vanity and several boxes and suit cases. Ciara's room had the bed put together. The toy chest, the dresser and all of her clothes were unpacked and put into her drawers or put into the closet. Some of her toys were unpacked, but not all of them.

The kitchen had the table that the movers brought, the chairs, boxes with plates, forks, spoons, and knives also. There were other boxes with pots and pans and some had non perishable food items. Logan was picking up some milk and a two liter of Sprite for the family to drink with the cups that Rory had somehow found. The den had five boxes of Ciara's toys, plus the T.V., a couch, two chairs, Logan's game table, and a few boxes with cushions, lamps, curtains ect. They had bought just about everything they had needed to match this house in Stars Hallow or San Francisco. The dining room had a table, a china cabniet and several boxes filled with china, chair covers, pictures and other decorations that Rory had wanted in her dining room.

The living room had the Couch, the loveseat, and the two chairs shoved into one corner, and the rest of the space was full of boxes for various parts of the house. As Rory sat going through one of the boxes she found her little brother's blankie. _That must have been why mom called, Will misses his blankie! Oh no!_ So Rory grabbed her phone and tryed calling her mom. There was no answer just the voice mail and Rory was worried about Will. She carefully laid the blanket over the back of the couch as she continued to unpack the box of towels and other bathroom necesities. As she sat there she wanted so badly to hook up the T.V. and VCR in her bedroom for the night. So Rory, being as slender as she is worked at her fullest effort for nearly an hour and finally got the tv into the bedroom. Then she hooked up the VCR and picked out some movies. Suddenly she remembered what she was digging for, sheets and blankets for herself and Logan's bed.

She began to dig through another box as Logan walked through the door. "Ace, look what I've got!" Logan said excitedly as he opened as small white box to reveal Rory's favorite chocolate covered strawberries. "OH LOGAN!" Rory said jumping into his arms and hugging him. With all the comotion Ciara entered the room with a grin. "Momma, Daddy, whered id my food?" "Right here my little angel, C'mon I got pizza and chinease and I also got you some treats for tomorrow and mommy and me a treat. I even got you some juice!" Logan said scooping his daughter up off of the carpetted floor.

After a long meal and a sweet goodnight Rory and Logan cuddled on the bed with the chocolate covered strawberries watching The Notebook. Rory loved the movie and she cuddled in Logan's arms as he fed her her favorite treat.


	4. On the Way to the DoctorSort of

A/N: Please Review my story and no I don't own any part of The Gilmores...BLAH BLAH BLAH

Also Sorry its so short

Rory awoke wrapped in Logan's arms with the white box beside the mattress. She slid from his grip and walked into the livingroom. She really needed to unpack after her doctor's appointment, so that was her plan. Get dressed, get Ciara dressed, drop Ciara at her Grandmommy's house and then go to the doctor. Then after the doctor pick up Ciara and take care of some more unpacking. The more quickly it was finished, the more quickly she could start working on the nursery and office. The house had four bedrooms. Logan and herself's, Ciara's, the new baby's, and the office. Plus the formal dining room, the den, the living room two and 1/2 baths, two pantries and two linen closets. Rory loved the house but did not know if she would ever get all of their things unpacked and distributed into the correct rooms. Then she returned to her bedroom to dig through the suitcase for some cloths.

After she had showered, dressed, and done her hair and make up she went into Ciara's room. She slightly shook her princess who instantly opened her eyes to look at her mommy. "Mommy, is today my bwirfday?" "No princess but its coming! Now hurry and dress cause you get to go to Grandmommy and Granddaddy's house for a while today," Rory replied pulling out a pants suit with a pink flowered print jacket. "No! Me no like that!" Ciara screeched when she saw what mommy had pulled out. "Well, what will be wearing princess Ciara?" "Uh, my blue pants and my white sweater!" "Okay, I'll have daddy come in and change you," Rory replied walking out of the room after she had layed the outfit over Ciara's rocking chair.

"Logan, honey, wake up. I need you to dress Ciara, I have to go to the doctor and I still have to find my transfer papers from Doctor Milton," Rory replied quickly fingering through her "Important Paper Folder." _Why did she wake me up so early? Oh, I think I might go to the doctor with her. I wonder if she would mind? Well I'll dress Ciara and then jump in the shower and get ready and then ask if I can go with her. It might just work. _Logan jumped off of the mattress and went to dress Ciara. After he had brushed her teeth, dressed her, he called for Rory to come and fix her hair. As Rory fixed her hair, which took forever, he showered and dressed. Then he asked Rory.

"Baby, can I go with you?"

"What about work?"

"Well dad decided to let me off if I went with you. Then we could come home and unpack together."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go get the car, we have to go!"


	5. An Unexpected Visit

A/N: Sorry so short, long chapter coming I promise! Please review!

Rory and Logan were leaving Logan's parent's house who had recieved the news after Lorelei and Luke. They were having a baby boy Luke Michum aka Mich. Luke was honored and Michum a little shocked. On the way home Ciara slept but Rory was thinking how hard it would be to not have her mother in this pregnancy. Sure now she had Logan, but she also needed her mom.

When they got home Logan put Ciara in her bed and helped Rory completely unpack all of the linens and bathroom stuff. Then as they were starting on the kitchen there was a knock at the door. When Rory opened it her mother, Luke, and Will stood in front of her. "Hi honey, sorry to come over this soon. I know you're not even moved in, but you have Will's blankie, and last night was a rough night," Lorelei said pointing to the blanket laid over the couch. "I tried to call a million times last ngiht to let you know," Rory said hugging her mom. Luke and Logan shook hands as Will raced to his blankie and rubbed his face against it. Luke went and sat down in the kitchen with Logan and Will. Logan continued to unpack the dishes as Luke talked how he would have a grandson.

"So, everything is fine with you and Logan?"

"Yeah, mom, we're great! I've never loved anyone more."

"What about me? What about Ciara and Luke and Will?"

"You know what I mean mom."

"Yeah, so where is my princess?"

"Well Princess Ciara is sound asleep on her throne."

"Ah hah, so why don't you and I go start unpacking something?"

"Well, we could go in the kitchen, or we could go into my room and unpack."

"Your room."

"Okay follow the leader!"


	6. One Surprise After Another

A/N: THis will be a good chapter, trust me!"

Rory walked into the kitchen which had been upacked for quite a while. She had to go to the doctor for her six month appointment tomorrow and today her back hurt to badly to go to work. She called and said she'd fax from home, and the boss let her stay home. Ciara was still sleeping and even though she needed to work Rory walked back to her room and climbed into her bed. She only needed a few more minutes.

Nearly two hours later Rory awoke to the sound of screeching. She knew it was Ciara and she leapt from the bed into the livingroom. She didn't see her baby so she raced into the kitchen, then the den, and finally Ciara's bedroom where she found Ciara with her arm stuck in the door of her closet. "Oh my baby..." Rory cooed as she opened the door and checked her arm. Ciara sniffled a few times and turned to her, "Mommy, it hurts!" She said crying. So with all of her might Rory lifted Ciara into her arms which was kind of hard considering the belly that Mich had given her. She placed her on the counter and put some ice in a bag, she placed the ice on her arm and told her it would be okay. Finally she calmed down. Today her mom was going to come over with Will so that Ciara and 5 year old Will could play. Lorelei had big news.

Ciara, all better now, heard the door bell ring and ran to it. "Granny! Granny! Hurry Mommy!" Ciara screeched as she jumped up and down. Rory took her time getting to the door and her stomach kind of got in the way of hugging her mom. "Hey little brother!" Rory said hugging him to her legs. After all the greetings were done Rory and Lorelei went into the kitchen for some snacks.

"So mom, what's the big news?"

"Well, I'll tell you but only if you swear not to tell Luke. I want to surprise him!"

"I promise now out with it!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know, and I am just so thrilled. I just don't know how Luke will handle it."

"Well, I was so worried about how Logan would take it and when I finally told him he was the happiest man in the world. Ecspecially since the baby is 'Daddy's Little Boy'."

Lorelei laughed. Even though she had to admit she was not very happy when she found out he would be a part of Ciara's life, she was happy that he now made Rory happy and was such a good dad to Ciara. Lorelei surveyed the room. It was bright yellow, a color that Rory loved and the kitchen here was used constantly by Logan. He cooked dinner all the time and he also learned how to make Rory's favorite chocolate covered strawberries. _I wonder what Luke will say. I wonder if he even wants another child. I hope so, even if it is a girl! I am excited, but so scared of what Luke will say._

Mid-thought Lorelei's cellular phone rings and it is the Stars Hallow Hospital. Lorelei is shaking as she tells the lady she'll be right there. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and her vision was blurred by the tear/make up mix that was flooding her eyes. Then as she hung up Rory was worried. "Mom, what is it? Mom, talk to me."

"L...L...L..."

"Luke, Luke what mom? What?"

"Luke's been in an accident. He's critical and I have to get back immediatly."

"Go mom, I'll keep Will."

"No, I need to take him. If Luke dies, I want him to see Will one last time."

"Mom, NO! Nothing can happen to Luke!" Rory sobbed/screamed as her mom and Will walked out of the door.


	7. What Now

Ch. 7 What Now?

Rory looked around the room. Ciara was looking puzzled by her mommy's tears and the quick exit of Granny and Will.

"Mommy, what wrong?"

"Nothing my sweet princess. I need you to play for a while, okay?"

"Ochay mommy!" Ciara replied wondering off into her room.

Rory lifted the phone. She called her boss and told him the situation and he agreed that someone else could right the colomn this week. Then she called Logan. He was crying, to Rory's surprise and he told her he was on his way. Pack their things and they would go and stay the rest of the week. Then since it was merely Tuesday Rory called her doctor and told her. After all the phone calls were made Rory went into Ciara's bedroom to pack her some cloths. As Rory packed Ciara asked a million questions. After Ciara's things were ready she went into her own bedroom and packed everything that Rory and Logan would need. Then she nervously called her Grandma and Grandpa.

"Uh, Hello. Grandma? This is Rory. Yes, yes I am fine. Well yes of course Ciara is fine, and so is Mich, but I have some rather disturbing news. Luke has been in a critical accident. He is in Stars Hallow hospital and he is not doing so well. Yes, grandma I will tell mom you're coming. You can stay with Logan, Ciara, and I at mom's house or you can stay at the inn. Okay well come by before you go and check in. We should be there later. Okay goodbye Grandma."

"Rory, for Christ sakes C'mon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I just talked to Grandma, she is going to meet us at mom's house."

"Okay, well get in so we can go."

When Logan, Rory, and Ciara arrived at Lorelei's house Will was in the front yard playing with his basket ball goal.

"Hey Will, who's here with you?"

"Sooke! She is baking me cookies!"

"Okay well you just keep on playing, we're going inside."

"Okay."

Rory walked in and Sooke was pulling a pan of cookies out of the oven. She looked tired and she also looked sad. Rory understood why she was sad, Luke, someone she had known for years and years and was married to her best friend was in critical condition.

"Hey Sooke, how's mom?"

"Well I only saw her long enough for her to grab some clothes and a tooth brush, but she's not so good."

"Well, we didn't tell her we were coming, but we're just gonna stay in my old room."

"Sounds good. She told me that if I needed her call."

"Well, if you'll watch Ciara, when we get finished bringing everything in and ecetera we'll go see her."

"Sure, where is my little angel?"

"Outside playing with Will and maybe Logan, who knows!"

"Okay well yall go ahead I'll give them there cookies and convince them to take a nap."

"Well goodluck, Logan is hollering for me to come on!"

"okay tell Lorelei I'm praying for them."

"Sure thing Sooke, thanks a ton!"


	8. Poor Luke

Ch. 8 Poor Luke

A/N: Please review, I need to know how I'm doing...

Rory and Logan walked into the hospital and an unusual face greeted them, it was Jess. Rory shocked and dismayed just wanted to see her mom and Luke.

"Rory, you look...Uh...pregnant."

"Yeah, six months. A little boy."

"Wow, I never imagined Lorelei Elizabeth Gilmore pregnant."

"Well, its the second time. I have a three year old little girl named Ciara."

"Wow, and you are?" Jess asked referring to Logan.

"This is Logan, my husband. Where is mom and Luke?"

"In ICU."

"They let mom in?"

"Well, they let her see him every two hours or so. I've been sitting in the waiting room with her for a while."

"Oh, how is Luke?"

"Bad, he was pulling out of yall's driveway and a speeder slammed into him. Sent him and his car flying six feet and then flipping seven times to land upside down in the field across the street. His legs are broken, along with a broken collar bone, brain swelling, and he also lost alot of blood. Lorelei will give you most of the details."

"Oh okay."

Then as they were talking a pretty woman and two little boys walked up behind Jess. "Daddy, Daddy!" One of them called as he lifted them.

"Angie, I'd like you to meet Luke's step-daughter Rory and her husband Logan. Rory this is Angie my wife and these are my munchkins Tyler Luke and Jacob Andrew also known as Ty and Jake."

"Wow, daddy, quite a life huh?"

"Yeah, Rory it is. Look, we're staying in the apartment above Luke's resturaunt and if you want to talk or whatever, just come by. We've got to get the boys home."

"Okay bye Jess!" Rory said heading for the elevator.

When Logan and Rory reached the ICU room Logan spotted Lorelei in the corner. She had a few pillows, a blanket, and some magazines. Her face was red from tears and then she spotted Rory and Logan.

"Oh Rory, what am I going to do?" Lorelei sobbed onto her daugter's shoulder.

"Calm down mom, tell me what happened."

"Well, Luke was pulling out of the driveway and a car driving at an estimated 100 miles an hour slammed into the side of the car, since I had taken the truck and my jeep is broken down. Well when the car hit him, Luke's car became air born. It flew six feet into the field across the street and then rolled about seven times landing upside down."

"Oh my goodness, so how badly is he hurt?"

"Both of his legs are broken, his collar bone is broken in one spot and slightly shattered in another. He has major brain swelling, his is unconcious right now. His arm is broken in several places. He cracked his jaw, and broke his nose. He lost alot of blood and he is currently breathing on a machine. The doctors said it looks bad but in the six hours he has been here he is improving. I see him about every 1 and 1/2 to 2 hours and I talk to him. I told him about the baby and everything. They said he can still hear me and I hope that he lives..." Lorelei sobbed.


	9. Will He Ever Wake Up

Ch. 9 Will he ever wake up

A/N: please review...

It was Friday and Rory, Logan, and Ciara were supposed to go back, but Rory couldn't see leaving her mom alone. Logan understood but how would they pack up, move down, then pack up and move back without the house selling? Rory had seen her old doctor for her six month appointment and everything was fine. Logan sat in the ICU waiting room thinking.

_Our old house hasn't sold yet, we could move down here again. It'll take Luke a while to recover if he ever wakes up and there would be no point in spending so much money on gas when there was a house open. They hadn't paid much for the house, and his dad had tenants lined up incase they moved out. So Logan thought he'd tell Rory._

"Ace, I had a wild idea."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well, since we didn't pay anything for the house yet, and dad had tenants lined up. We could move back into our old house. Just until everything goes normal again."

"I love that, but when will we have time to unpack?"

"Well, we could just move the stuff we need."

"Like there is a extra bed for Ciara in Lorelei's attic, and we could use the air up mattress."

"Yeah, go on."

"Dishes and stuff I could get my mom to move, she'd love to help."

"Well, I like it, but that means that you're going to have to try and put stuff back the same way it was. Also, how am I supposed to work for San Francicso Times in Stars Hollow? What about room for the baby?"

"Well, you can quit that and work for the paper here, or one closer. You could not work at all. I can do most of my financle transactions from home, and still get the same pay. Also you said yourself the baby will have to share our room for at least four months, then we could find a bigger house to rent down here or even maybe start building our own."

"Well, I would love that but only if you want to."

"Ace, I love Luke and Lorelei just as much as you do and I want to be here for them for as long as they need us."

"I love you Logan, I truly do."

"I love you too Ace."


	10. New Experiences All Around

Ch. 10 New Experiences All Around

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short this one is much longer.

It was nearly a month later and Rory sat up in bed. She hadn't slept very well thinking about Rae, Lorelei and Luke's baby. She was seven months and Rory felt huge. Luke had awoken about a week after his accident. He hadn't remembered anyone but the more they reminded him, the more he remembered. He was still in ICU due to some reoccurring fevers.

Rory looked at Logan. He was sound asleep on the air mattress and looked so peaceful. Rory as quietly and softly as possible slipped out of bed and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. Mich had been using her bladder as a trampoline and she was ready for him to come out. Unfortunately she was only to her seventh month and today was her seventh month check up.

When Rory walked out of the bathroom a very sleepy Ciara greeted her. Her perfect blond hair was wavy and matted and Rory knew she was still sickly. Ciara had kept Rory up late last night with her vomiting. For almost three days she had been sick and she had been to the doctor on the first day. Logan was going out of town tomorrow and would take Ciara. He had some clients to meet and Grandmommy and Granddaddy wanted to see Ciara. So they would stay Friday, Saturday, and head home on Sunday. Rory knew that she would sleep well but she was also worried about being alone. She decided that Will would stay with her while Logan and Ciara were gone.

When Logan awoke Ciara was bundled on the floor watching a movie. Rory was just about ready to go to the doctor and the phone rung.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom! How are you? Really? You're not joking? Okay well I'll come by after my O.B.G.W.N. appointment. Okay see you soon!"

"Hey Ace what's up?"

"Not much, just the fact that Luke is being moved out of ICU!"

"You're joking! I thought he wouldn't be out for at least two weeks."

"Everyone did, but then the doctor took pity on Will and is moving him today!"

"That's good!"

"Well, I love you but if I don't go I'm going to be late for my appointment," Rory said kissing Logan quickly.

"Okay, be safe and drive carefully."

Rory sat chitchatting with her doctor for a few minutes. Mich was fine and he was still getting bigger. After she finished her conversation with the doctor she took the elevator to the ICU. Lorelei was sitting on a bench smiling uncontrollably.

"Hi mom, what are you so happy about?"

"Well, Luke murmured some words!"

"Really, what did he say?"

"I love you."

"Awe… that is so sweet mom, so when are they moving him?"

"In about two hours. I was wondering if you would bring Will up here for me. You could bring Ciara too. I know he'd love to see her."

"I can do that, just call me when he is settled."

"How did the appointment go?"

"Good, Mich is fine and I'm getting closer and closer. Look at you five months along!"

"I know, I can't wait!"

"Do you realize our babies will only be about 2-3 months apart?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that last night."

"Well, I got to get home. Ciara has been a little sick and I need to see if she's well enough to come and see Luke."


	11. Almost Time For Mich's Welcome

Ch. 11 Almost Time for Mich's Welcome

Slowly but surely Rory had finally made it into her ninth month. Her mom in her seventh month and they both were rather large and testy. Luke still in the hospital for nearly three and a half months was now talking full sentences. He wasn't knocked into childhood once more, just in pain a lot and it hurt his jaw to speak. He tried to be there for Lorelei as her pregnancy went on, but in some ways he couldn't be. His goal was that when Lorelei went into delivery to be able to go in with her. His arm was not quite as bad but he still had a cast on both legs. His collarbone had two pins and the shattered portion rebuilt and pinned in also. His nose was better and he could see clearly again. Luke knew that he had to hurry and get out; he had to be a father to his child.

Rory was sitting on the couch watching Willy Wonka with Ciara when Logan walked in. His face full of happiness as he looked at Rory who was due in three days. Everyday he had came home with a happy vibe about him. Rory thought that she would love for him to stay this way but not a chance.

"Ace, Come here a second."

"Okay, give me time to waddle over there," Rory joked waddling toward her husband.

When Rory arrived to him he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately for several minutes. Then slowly and sweetly he pulled away. Rory's face read a very surprised but pleased reaction.

"What was that for?"

"Oh just for being the best wife ever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that and because very soon our son will be here!"

" I know I am excited."

"Well, I got you a little something," Logan replied pulling out a small box.

"Logan, you shouldn't have."

"Yes I did, now open it before I explode!" Logan said hurrying her along.

Rory opened the box and when she did she saw a beautiful silver chain with a silver locket on it. The two sides had diamonds and three rubies placed in the shape of a heart. Rory gasped as he opened the locket to show her a picture of the family and one that he created with an ultra sound picture and one of Ciara's pictures.

"Logan…It's…beautiful."

"Why thank you madam. Now I have a serious question. I found a nice plot of land for a good price."

"What? Where is it?"

"It's across the street from Lorelei's house. I know Luke was hurt there, but it wasn't the land's fault and Luke is getting better."

"Yes, but how will we deal with a new born, Luke, my new brother or sister, and building a house?"

"Well, I thought about it, and I have an idea."

"Okay shoot."

"Well, if we pay a monthly bill for twelve months the land will be paid off. Then Mich will be 1, your new sibling almost 1, and Luke probably twenty times better. Then we can build."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"Let's do it!"


	12. Ch 12 Here Comes Mich

Ch. 12 Here comes Mich

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. What sex should Lorelei's baby be? Review and tell me what you think.

Rory was lying on the couch watching T.V. when she felt something funny in her stomach. She recognized this pain, from long ago. Her face screwed in pain. She timed the contractions, 15 minutes apart. She reached for the phone and phoned Logan who was at Luke's getting her a muffin. Logan rushed home and brought Ciara to Sooke. Then he rushed back and picked up Rory. By now her contractions were 11 minutes apart. When Rory and Logan got to the hospital Rory was screaming in pain.

Lorelei happened to hop on the elevator and she saw Rory in the wheelchair with Logan's hand squeezed tightly. "Rory, sweetie, is it time?" Lorelei asked seeing the pain in her eyes. "Uh huh," Rory breathed as the elevator stopped at the maternity floor.

Rory was lying on the bed screaming in pain. Lorelei was sitting in the corner and Logan was holding her hand. _Oh my goodness! It hurt when Ciara was born, but not like this. Oh my god, something is not right._

"Logan, go get a nurse! Something is not right! Hurry!"

"Nurse, my wife, she says something is wrong! Please help her!" Logan said panicked by his wife's words.

"We're coming, we're coming," the nurse assured walking over to the intercom.

Meanwhile in the room Rory is panicking.

"Mom, what if Mich isn't okay?"

"Honey calm down, he's going to be okay, I promise."

"I love you mom, thanks so much for helping me, but I am still worried."

"I know, I know. Calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise"

"But what if it is not?" Rory cried as her mom held her hand.

"Rory, nothing is going to happen. You're in good hands. Just try to breath."

"Mom, I think that I'm going to…" And with that Rory fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Rory and Mich

Ch. 13 Rory and Mich

Logan paced the floor. Lorelei was hysterical and while Sooke tried to calm her. Rory was undergoing an emergency C-section and then they would have to deal with Rory's unconsciousness. Soon a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Huntzenburger, your son is born."

"What about Rory how is Rory?"

"She is still unconscious. She had stress related brain swelling."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes once the swelling goes down, we'll give her a few days of fluids and then get Cat scan done to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"When can I see her? When can I see Mich?"

"Well Mich can be seen in about three hours but Rory still has to be hooked up to machines to monitor everything. You may be able to see her in the morning."

"What? I can't see Mich now, what's the matter?"

"Well he was having some trouble breathing on his own, so he is hooked up to a machine. We need to monitor him in a controlled environment until he is begins to show signs of improvement."

"Oh god, as soon as I can see him call this number, please!"

"No problem."

Logan sank into a chair. Everything with Ciara had been so smooth, why was everything going wrong now? He glanced at his cell phone. The wallpaper was a picture of Rory and Ciara laughing at a movie just yesterday. Logan shook his head; it could all be over in the blink of an eye. He didn't realize it but tears were running down his cheeks and onto his shirt collar. Right before he dozed off the nurse that told Logan his son was born came and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped from fear and then realized who it was.

"Mr. Huntzenburger, you may see your son now."

"Really?"

"Yes, follow me."

Logan was so excited, he couldn't wait to see Mich and when he walked into the room he saw him. He had a tube on his nose and an IV but other than that he was beautiful. As the nurse allowed him to hold him, the room seemed to freeze around himself and his son. As Logan held Mich he realized what everything was about, his family. Nothing else mattered if he didn't have Rory, Ciara, and Mich. He looked at his son who began to fade into sleep. A tear leaked from Logan's eye, down his cheek and onto Mich's hand as he told him how much he loved him.


End file.
